Serendipity
by I'mWishingforaStarRod
Summary: Based on the comic of the same name by orangephoenix6 of tumblr. Stanley Pines thought he had no chance of ever being happy again. Then he met Fiddleford McGucket.


**Based on the comic of the same name by orangephoenix6 of tumblr, I couldn't pass up the opputunity to write something this cute! (Honestly, there needs to be more content for this kinda happy thing!)**

 **Here we go!**

Stanley Pines had officially hit rock bottom.

Here we was, sitting at a counter of a dirty bar he had found in the town of Palo Alto, California, drinking a whiskey he knew he couldn't pay for and would probably get kicked out for as well. He sighed, swirling the last few sips left in the glass before downing it. Yup, he had absolutely nothing left. No money, no house, no family, no job, no _dignity_... Might as well take his car and his life while they were at it. At least you didn't have to sleep in your car in hell.

Stanley sighed again, louder than he had meant to, and gazed at his slighty warped reflection in the empty glass. Dark brown hair that was beginning to like more like a mullet than anything fell back against his forehead and shoulderblades in a short curtain, and messy brown stubble adorned the lower half of his face. Damn, he needed a shave...

Deep brown eyes stared back at him with one eyebrow raised as he continued to look at his reflection. He may look like shit, but at least he was still the hottest guy at the bar. _I mean, Jesus_ , Stan thought to himself, _this is_ California _for God's sake. I've heard lots about celebrities and babes in bikinis and hot surfer guys and all that crap. Where are they?!_

"Well Stan, looks like Ya struck out again."

He muttered aloud, setting down the empty glass with a small "thunk."

He hadn't expected the man next to him to chuckle sadly and reply.

"Heh. I can relate."

Stanley turned, and soon as he saw the man for the first time his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed pink.

Okay, maybe he was the _second_ hottest guy in the bar.

The guy was tall, skinny as a rail, and had the prettiest dark blonde hair Stanley had ever seen. He had kind blue eyes, crinkled a little as he smiled sadly, and fuck, he even had _dimples_. Holy shit, that should not be allowed.

The man continued. "I've invented something that could change our entire world, but I keep getting shot down. No one's interested."

Stanley turned towards him more fully, interested. The man rested his chin in his hand and raised an eyebrow as he eyed Stanley up and down. "Name's Fiddleford."

"Stan Pines. Good ta meet you. So, gonna tell me what the thing is, or what?" He added with a playful smirk.

Fiddleford brightened up a little and smiled more, which made the tips of Stan's ears turn red. "Well, ah've made a personal computer that you can take with Ya wherever Ya go. I call it a laptop."

He had a southern accent too, although it looked like he had been trying to train himself out of it.

 _Fuck, that was cute._

Not knowing what else to do, Stan decided to voice his only opinion over the invention and not the inventor. He laughed, gravelly and deep. "Hahahaa! That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

Stanley immediately regretted it when Fiddleford looked back down sadly at his tumbler. "Yeah, that's what everyone else says. Ah reckon it's hopeless. Ain't no one would want ta buy somethin' like this from someone like me."

Stan wanted so badly to put a hand on his shoulder and comfort him, hug him, someway to confort him, something. But he knew he couldn't, especially since Fiddleford was a stranger. So he settled for the next best thing.

"Please. I'm just the guy you're lookin' for for this kinda thing! People will eat this kinda stuff up, you just need to find the right sales pitch. And I might just be the guy Ta help Ya with that!" Stan then sent Fiddeford a winning smile and a playful wink. He saw Fiddleford's already rosy cheeks pink a little bit more and his eyes widen.

"That's... Actually not a bad idea, Stan."

Stanley grinned even wider at this. "I know! But ya gotta make sure I get part of the cut if I'm gonna help ya. Forty percent."

"Ten percent."

"Twenty and a place ta stay."

Fiddleford considered for a second before extending his hand. "...Deal."

They shook on it, both feeling a little jolt as their hands interlocked.

- ** _pagebreak_** -

It had been a little over two weeks since Fiddleford and Stanley had first met, and since then they had become fast friends. They talked and just generally hung out together whenever they could, which as of late hadn't been much.

Stan had cleaned up his act a little more since coming to stay with the inventor. He dressed cleanly in clothes that Fiddleford had bought him (and Stanley tried to stop it at first, but once Fiddleford ha learned that Stan had been homeless and living in his car he wouldn't hear any more of it). He had also cut his hair and shaved, leaving a small ponytail and a goatee. Fiddleford had to admit that Stan looked pretty good.

The computers, however...

They had first aired a commercial last week, and so far, no one had called. Fiddleford was beginning to lose hope once more and Stanley was beginning to panic. If nothing happened, he was back out on the streets, and Stan didn't think he could handle any more of that.

Especially since he had fallen head over heels in love with the genius hick of an inventor.

But then one day it happened.

Stanley had been asleep at his desk in the other's workshop, dozing quietly. Fiddleford was biting at the end of a pencil as he looked over a blueprint of a laptop, checking it for the umpteenth time for any kind of kink or defect.

Suddenly, the rotary phone Fiddleford had at his desk began to ring, loud and shrill. Stanley jerked awake at the noise andFiddleford scrambled to pick up the receiver.

"Hello?"

Stanley watched hopefully as the person on the other end began to speak rapidly. Fiddleford's expression soon changed to one of utter surprise, then ecstasy.

"R-REALLY? Are ya sure? My laptop? For HOW much?!"

Fiddleford was practically bouncing up and down at the news. "Oh, thank you so much! Sure, we'll be in touch."

Stanley was already smiling as Fiddleford hung up the receiver. "So, good news?"

Fiddleford looked ready to scream in happiness. "Stanley, a major technology company just called. They liked my laptop and they want to mass-produce it! They said they could pay us potential millions!"

Stanley's eyes went starry. "Millions?"

"Millions!" Fiddleford grinned down at the brunet, his beautiful blue eyes shining as he helped the man up. "And it was all thanks to you, Stanley. I never could have done this if it weren't for you. Thank ya so, so much."

And before Stanley could properly react, Fiddleford was wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly. Stanley slowly smiled and returned it. He gave a grateful smile as well. "Fidds, ya don't need ta thank me. It's you who's the lifesaver here, I'd probably either be dead or in prison again if you hadn't helped me get back on my feet and given me a place ta stay. So, uh, Thanks,

Fidds."

Fiddleford smiled into the embrace and chucked, his eyes filling with tears of joy. He looked up at Stanley, grinning in the adorable way that he did "Hehe, then i guess we just helped each other."

And that was when Stanley Pines felt a pair if soft, warm lips press sweetly against his.

It was only a moment before Stanley was picking the gangly need up and wholeheartedly returning the kiss, cheeks red and smiling.

After what felt like an eternity, the kiss was broken and the two stared at each other, panting. Stanley smirked. "Well, I guess that now we're _partners_ , I'll need a bit of a raise, don't ya think?"

Fiddleford returned the smirk. "Honey, yer gonna haveta earn it first."

Stanley hummed and pulled the inventor closer as he enveloped them both into another sweet kiss.

Maybe things were gonna be okay after all.


End file.
